The Last Stand
by Grimmuald
Summary: On a planet that is long since forgotten, five warriors from 5 different races find themselves fighting for survival against waves of enemies. Despite their racial hatred, they must stand together to find why they have become gladiators in the Arena...
1. Round 0: Prologue

**The Last Stand**

**Prologue**

Brother-Sergeant Davian Ironskull awoke to find himself with a beautiful view of dirt. Unsure of why he was face down in the ground, he quickly got to his feet, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness, which was so intense that it even made his vision black out for a second.

Shaking it off, he quickly took in his surroundings, checking for any immediate threats. He was on a land island, that was surrounded by a chasm that spaned far enough that nobody could jump across, even with jet packs. And, as if to ensure it, the surrounding areas were full of steep mountain sides, which looked almost impossible to scale without the proper equipment. The actual island that he was on, had 4 ways off the island, but they were all blocked by giant stone pillars. While the island itself was covered in partial ruins, fallen pillars, ferns, and even two buildings that were still standing.

As he noted all this, he heard sounds from behind him, and spun, with his plasma pistol raised and his power axe at the ready.

"Be calm mon-keigh, I am not your enemy at this moment."

To his surprise (and intense dislike), he found himself facing an Eldar Farseer, or at least what he assumed to be a Farseer. She wore the colours of the Biel tan, and, much to Davian's surprise wasn't wearing a helmet, revealing her rather pointed facial features, red hair, and deep green eyes.

"What trick is this, Eldar Witch?" Davian asked her angrily.

"This is no doing of mine; I am as much a prisoner here as you are." She replied testily.

Her weapons, an Eldar pistol and blade, were pointed unaggressively, at the ground. Giving Davian enough motive to lower his own weapons. He didn't trust the Xeno, but his current surroundings were far from anything he had seen Eldar bother with.

Before he could ask the Eldar about their current predicament, he heard an Ork like grunt of annoyance, and turned just in time to see a moderate sized Ork fall from one of the fallen pillars.

"Arr, By Gork and Mork, what the frak waz that!" It complained to itself, not noticing the Space marine and the Eldar watching it.

The Ork was wearing heavy Ork armour, which looked like bits of armour scraped together, and was then given a slap of paint. It also had a very large gun, and had a totem of some kind, on its back.

"Ork!" The Eldar Farseer called out, causing it to jerk its head in their direction.

"Umies!...Umies and Eldar! We gonna be fightin then?" It asked happily, pointing its big shoota in their direction.

"No Ork, we have bigger problems at the moment, then to break out and fight." The Farseer told him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the _Eldar_ is correct." A deep, evil sounding voice interjected.

Appearing from one of the buildings was a chaos sorcerer, who was followed, oddly enough, by a Tyranid hive tyrant.

"More Umies! Even if it is dem Chaos boyz." The Ork said, getting even more excited.

It took all of Davians will power to not shoot at the slave of chaos right there and then. The Sorcerer wore armour that was akin to other sorcerers of chaos, but the appearance of the armour, was of a set of colours that Davian didn't recognize, it was Black, with a dark green trim. He also held a staff that bore the symbol of Chaos.

The Tyranid was also not of a hive coloration that Davian recognized either, it was majority Dark grey, close to black, and the large claws were blue, rather like Davian's own armour colour.

"Wherever we are, it is obvious that none of us are responsible for it, otherwise the rest of us would be dead by now." The sorcerer continued.

"We appear to be in an arena of some kind." Davian told them.

As much as he hated dealing with heretics and Xenos in matters that didn't involve a chainsaw in the chest, there were too many for him to deal with at once, and they had raised a worrying point.

"What I wish to know is what had the power to bring us here?" He continued.

"My _Brother_ asks a good question, what has the power to summon powerful beings like us from across space and the warp itself to this world? The sorcerer asked them.

"I am no brother of yours heretic! By the grace of the Emperor I only tolerate your presence because of our situation." Davian told him heatedly.

"I do not doubt it, Imperial slave." The sorcerer told him, his voice dripping with venom.

"Enough from both of you mon-keigh! As much as I detest working with creatures such as yourselves, we all have no choice for the moment." The Eldar Farseer interjected before Davian could reply.

"Very well, then let us give our names so I at least know who I am trading barbs with." The Sorcerer suggested.

"I am Farseer Laianna Farlight, of the Biel tan craftworld." The Eldar Farseer Laianna told them."

"I am Jamos Starbender, sorcerer and servant of Tzeentch." The Sorcerer introduced himself.

"I'm Mekka Wortgul Skumfug, of the Broken Axe Boyz." The Ork told them, a little disappointed that there wouldn't be a fight.

"I…am Sergeant Davian Ironskull, of the Marines of Doom." Davian told them hesitantly, giving the Emperor a quick prayer that he was doing the right thing.

The Tyranid Hive tyrant gave a loud roar, which made the others stare, trying to decide if it could even understand them or not. Lack of contact with Tyranids in a form that didn't involve war meant that they did not know what to expect from it.

"I say we name it Tyrant for the time being." The Chaos sorcerer suggested.

"So now that we have names, does any…" Laianna started to ask, before being cut off by a rumble.

Looking around, the five warriors found that two of the four pillar gates that blocked off the entrances were lowering, and they then heard what was on the other side.

"**WAAAARRRRGGGGG!"**

_Next time, round 1, Ork raiding party…_

_(Questions? Comments? Please review)_


	2. Round 1: Ork Raiding Party

_Authors note: Thanks to Colonel Walrus for reviewing and pointing out a mistake, and Jamos the sorcerer has now been changed to a sorcerer of Tzeentch rather then Nurgle, partly because of his main weapon._

**Round 1: Ork Raiding Party**

"Orks! Purge the beasts!" Davian roared as the Orks started to spill into the arena.

"Dem aint my boyz! Letz stomp em good!" Wortgul yelled excitedly, his gun already being pointed into action.

As Wortgul opened fire on the Orks (who consisted of a bunch of shoota boyz) while using the wall of a ruined building as cover, Davian charged forward into the incoming mob.

As he reached them, the one closest to him went down from being shot by his plasma pistol, while two others fell from the hail of fire from Worguls big shotta. Davian lunged at the closest living Ork, and embedded his axe in its head, while shooting at another Ork as he pulled his axe loose.

He then heard a loud roar from behind him, and jumped out of the way in time to see Tyrant charge into the mob of Orks, sending any in its path flying, as it then proceeded to help him tear apart the mob.

The human and the Tyranid were soon joined by the Eldar Farseer Laianna, who was dancing between Orks with deadly grace, as her sword fluidly passed from one Ork to another, making the Space marine look slow and clumsy in comparison. But, to the Orks, the Space marine was as graceful to them as the Eldar was to him, as he chopped his way through their ranks.

As Davian reached another group of Orks, he heard the Chaos sorcerer boast saying "I transcend simple physical space!" Before appearing in front of Davian, in the middle of the Orks, leaving a trail of warp fire in both the place where he was, and is now. The sorcerer then cast a spell that caused black missiles of warp energy to fly round him, striking any Ork that was in close proximity to him.

Turning away from the heretics show of power, Davian saw Wortgul exchanging shots with a group of Orks who had managed to hold up in one of the buildings. Trusting in his power armour, he charged the building, running straight for the entrance, while ignoring the bullets that ricocheted off his armour.

He reached the entrance, and gave the Ork who was trying to block him, a massive kick, sending it crashing into the wall of the building.

"Its one of dem Marine Boyz, we need more Dakka!" one of the Orks shouted, before all the Orks in the building turned to him.

"In the name of the Emperor, you must all be purged!" Davian roared, before charging the nearest Ork, and hitting it so hard with his axe that it flew out the window that it had originally been shooting from.

He then turned and shot at another Ork, as the rest opened fire on him. He then charged the third Ork, and hacked it apart with his axe.

Having effortlessly destroyed half of their squad, one of the Orks who was blasting away at the Space marine changed its mind.

"If we leg it, we can fight again another day!" he yelled in panic as Davian enclosed on the last three.

"Run for it!" Another Ork yelled, before they all ran to various windows and jumped.

One was shot by Wortgul before it hit the ground, but the other two managed to escape… right into the hands of Laianna and Tyrant.

Tyrant literally impaled the Ork that tried to run past it, lifting it in the air with a roar, before throwing it to the side like a ragdoll. Laianna managed to disarm the other Ork with her sword, and then deftly grabbed it, and slammed it into the wall of the building, knocking it out.

The group of Orks had been defeated, as the group reached Laianna, who was checking that the Ork was still alive.

"Stop." She told Davian, who was about to shoot the unconscious Ork. "If we wish to find out why we are here, we should start by asking our enemies."

"I have many techniques of interrogation that we may utilize." Jamos offered.

"I would prefer to avoid any interrogation techniques unless we have to, slave of Chaos." Laianna told him.

By this point, the recently unconscious Ork was starting stirring.

"I have bound it with my Will." Jamos told them "we have no fear of retaliation from it; you may ask what you wish."

By this point, they knew that the Ork was properly awake as it roared in anger as it saw them, and began to struggle fruitlessly.

"Make this easier on yourself, and do not struggle Greenskin." Laianna told it. "Now tell us, why are you here."

The Ork ignored her, still struggling against its invisible bonds and roaring loudly.

"Listen here, whoz ya boss, what boyz are ya from?" Wortgul asked loudly and aggressively.

"The Ork didn't even seem to notice him, as it continued to struggle; it was even starting to froth at the mouth.

"It seems to have either become mad, or rabid." Laianna pointed out.

"Then it is of no use to us." Davian told them, before shooting the Ork in the head with his plasma pistol.

"I've never seen one of da boyz like dis, even dem weird boyz who's heads explode." Wortgul told them.

"I think it is safe to say that these Greenskins are not the reason why we are here." Laianna told them.

"That is obvious, they do not posses the patience nor the brain power required." Jamos replied

"You would be surprised mon-keigh, these Orks can be smarter then you give them credit for." Laianna told him.

Before they could continue, Tyrant gave a loud, agitated roar as the rumble of the Pillars was felt/heard. Before they had time to figure out why Tyrant was agitated, they heard the answering roars of a swarm of Tyranids.

"By the Emperors teeth, not more of them!"

_Next time_

_ Round 2: __Tyranid tendril_

_(Questions? Comments? Please review)_


	3. Round 2: Tyranid Tendril

_Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, also there will be no new added characters due to the stories set out…unless you want your character to be one of the enemies that they have to fight against. (we'll see)_

_P.S. Sorry about how long it took me to do this, but year 12 finals and procrastination habits are currently taking their toll_

_**Round 2: **__**Tyranid tendril**_

The entire group watched Tyrant warily, unsure of what to expect.

Jamos was quickly running through his head all the different possibilities from their current situation, it was possible that the reason why Tyrant hadn't attacked them yet was because it had lost contact with the Hive mind after its transportation to this world, meaning that if any particularly large Tyranids showed up, it might connect to their Hive mind. Or Tyrant had never lost contact with the Hive mind, and it was just as curious about their situation as they were. Neither were particularly pleasant thoughts, as the first would mean that it would attack them as soon as a Tyranid with a synapse link showed up, and the second would mean that the massive consciousness of the Hive mind had no idea about their situation.

This last thought made Jamos uneasy, if such a vast, powerful, and intelligent mind like the Hive mind didn't know what was happening, then they were in serious trouble. He, himself had been in the warp at the time, meaning that he had been ripped from the warp itself and deposited on this planet, while the chaos gods either didn't or couldn't stop the intruder.

Tyrant broke Jamos's train of thought as it started to walk towards the sounds of the Tyranid newcomers. Jamos prepared himself to warp away if it chose to charge them, and let the rest of the group deal with the full brunt of the assault, then Tyrant gave a roar, and charged. The air around it became thick with flying Homogaunts as Tyrant charged into the oncoming Tyranid ranks.

Realizing what Tyrant was doing, the rest quickly chased after it, with Davian and Laianna running straight into the melee, and Wortgul ducking behind some rubble and trading shots with the Termagants that stood outside the melee.

Jamos however, decided to use a different tactic. He teleported through the warp to the other side of the melee, and unleashed a group of dark bolts, which tore its way through the fighting Tyranids.

Unfortunately, despite Jamos's careful planning, he had forgotten one important detail…to check for more Tyranids.

Jamos felt something attack his armour from behind, and swung around with his staff, causing it to collide with a second Homogaunt that had leapt at him. Realizing that another group had decided to attack him, Jamos quickly teleported through the warp to a further location in the arena, causing the Homogaunts to scatter to avoid the trail of warpfire left behind. The Tyranids took a second to find their target again, before they charged at Jamos.

Jamos quickly unleashed another flurry of dark bolts at his attackers, decimating their ranks. Just as they reached him, he felt the shots of several bioweapons against his armour. But as he had several homogaunts to fend off, he could only hope that his armour would protect him.

Another Homogaunt lunged at him; Jamos spun around and slammed the hilt of his staff into its face, smashing it into the ground. He then turned; just in time to see Laianna extract herself from the melee long enough to send a bolt of eldritch energy towards the Termagants. Mentally noting to himself to help Laianna next chance he got, Jamos then gave his full and undivided attention to the remaining Homogaunts…this is never a good sign for the enemies of chaos.

The ground around the Homogaunts exploded with dark energy as Jamos unleashed a huge amount of dark energy against the remaining Homogaunts.

Brushing off a small piece of dead Tyranid from his armour, Jamos surveyed the battlefield in front of him.

Davian had holstered his plasma pistol, picked up his final Homogaunt by the throat, and had thrown it into the chasm that spaned the arena.

Laianna was standing in the middle of the arena, watching Wortgul taking shots at the fleeing Homogaunts which were being chased by Tyrant.

Jamos joined the three as Tyrant caught one of the fleeing Tyranids and tore it apart with its scything talons.

"Waste of me time, killing bugz, they ain't got no kit." Wortgul complained as he filled one of the fleeing Tyranids with bullets.

"I don't believe that I have ever seen Tyranids fight each other." Laianna noted, watching Tyrant catch the last two fleeing Tyranids.

"The Tyranids rely on a synapse to control the lesser Tyranids, and Tyrant is one of those who can control them through the synapse. So why didn't it work here?" Davian asked.

"Impressive, a Space marine that can actually think for himself." Jamos mocked. Ignoring Davian's outraged protest, he continued "I have two theories, one, other hive minds can't control different hive Tyranids, or whatever brought us here is blocking, either Tyrants control, or the Tyranids from receiving it.

"Whatever the case, the enemies that we have encountered so far have been relatively weak for warriors like ourselves." Laianna told them"

"Your point Eldar?" Jamos asked impatiently

"If Davian is right from before, and this is an arena, then it is very likely that these fights are going to become tougher, in which case, we need to prepare." Laianna continued.

"An arena?" Jamos scoffed, "And for what possible reason would something drag us into an arena for? How would they possibly capture these creatures unscathed for us to fight? What purpose would this all serve? And most importantly, what do we know that would have the power to do this?"

"If you were not with us, I would say the chaos gods." Laianna told him.

"Yes, that would be a fair assumption, I would even say that Khorn would be one to do this, but Tzeentch does not just lend out his sorcerers for Khorn's enjoyment." Jamos told them.

"Are you so sure, or are you not as in favour with your god as you wish you were?" Davian asked, saying the word god with disgust.

"I have done nothing to earn Tzeentch's wrath." Jamos snarled

"Perhaps, but I cannot come up with a better idea right now, and it is still very plausible." Laianna told him.

By now, Tyrant had finished destroying the remaining Tyranids, and had returned to the group in the middle of the arena, while Wortgul looked around, trying to find something more interesting then the long conversation that was happening next to him…preferably something that would involve explosions.

The three then stopped talking as the pillars that blocked the entrances to the arena began to tremble and lower again.

"Very well, perhaps our next foes will shed more light on our predicament." Davian told them, as he readied himself for battle.

The group split into two teams to take the initiative, Davian and Laianna took one side of the arena while Jamos, Tyrant and Wortgul took the other.

Davian and Laianna paused while passing one of the two standing walls of a ruin.

They heard light feet running across the other side and the two quickly leapt around the corner, ready to face their new foes.

They found themselves facing several Eldar guardian squads, causing Laianna to stop dead.

_Next time _

_Round 3: __Eldar guardian force_

_(Questions? Comments? Please review)_


	4. Round 3: Guardian Force

**Author's note:**First off, Thanks to everybody who reviewed, sorry it took so long to write, but this has been crazy where i am, with floods and hurricanes hitting the area, combined with huge hot humid days causing my brain to fry every time i sit to write.

Anyways, i'm determined to have the next chapter done in a couple of days, week at the most, but till then, enjoy!

**Round 3: Eldar Guardian Force**

Laianna stood stock still, completely stunned as her brain caught up with her eyes. "Guardians!" She shouted out to them. "I am Farseer Laianna, tell me, have you become trapped here like I have?"

The Eldar guardians however took no notice of Laianna's words, and instead raised their weapons at the pair of them.

"We must defend the craftworld!" One of the Guardians spoke in a determined voice, before opening fire at the pair.

Laianna couldn't believe it, her own kin were attacking her, she would expect this from mon-keigh, Tau, even fallen Eldar, but not her own kin.

Laianna was stunned, she couldn't move as she tried to comprehend what was happening. She would have been killed right there if Davian hadn't acted.

"Move! xeno witch!" He roared before grabbing her and shoving her behind the ruined wall.

Laianna mentally shook herself as Davian leapt from their cover into the Eldar guardians with a cry of "For the Imperium of Man!"

Regretting what she had to do, but determined to continue breathing; Laianna leapt from around the ruined wall, and moved to engage one of the Guardians.

She killed a Guardian with one clean stroke of her witchblade, before throwing a bolt of eldritch energy at the remaining squadmates, killing the entire group. "They deserve no mercy" She said to herself quietly, before turning to see Davian under a rain of shuriken fire as he fought another squad of Eldar.

Drawing on her powers of the warp, Laianna warped the minds of an Eldar squad nearby, causing them to attack their fellow Guardians who they suddenly saw as enemies.

She then rushed into the melee to assist Davian, quickly and cleanly killing the Guardians, ensuring that she caused no more pain then necessary.

When the last Guardian fell, the two turned to the Guardians who Laianna had confused, they had reverted back to their original state. With a roar, Davian swung his axe in the direction of the Guardians, hitting the ground in front of him with his poweraxe. The Axe itself suddenly flashed with light as the power overloaded, causing the area in front of Davian erupted with a shockwave of force, which lashed out towards the Eldar Guardians, who were torn to shreds by its force.

With a lack of new enemies in their current location, the two paused for a moment. Davian was listening for the sounds of combat from their allies, while Laianna stared at the dead Eldar.

"Come," Davian said to Laianna as she continued to stare at the bodies of her kin, "Our allies continue to fight against our enemies, we must assist them."

Mentally shaking herself again, Laianna gave a swift nod, before the two headed for the other side of the arena, where the sounds of combat were heard.

They first came across Wortgul, who was happily mopping up a squad of Eldar who had not taken cover from his hail of bullets. "Dem sparkly Eldar, love ta kill em." He told the two of them happily as he shot another Eldar clean in the head.

They watched as a second squad, who were taking cover by some rocks exploded into flame as Jamos warped into their midst.

"I will feed you to the warp myself, _Eldar_!" He snarled as he ripped apart the squad with a hail of doom bolts.

Judging by the Chaos sorcerers tone, Laianna felt that he was enjoying killing her fellow kin a little too much.

She heard Davian move away from her, and turned to see him moving to assist Tyrant, who was ripping apart a squad of Eldar, while another fled from it to a pile of rocks nearby.

She followed Davian, and intercepted the fleeing Eldar, hitting one full in the face with an eldritch bolt, causing him and several ones around him to fall limp to the ground.

Davian charged one of the remaining Eldar, slamming his shoulder pauldron into the guardians face, knocking the Eldar clean of his feet. He then quickly swung his axe downward on the fallen Eldar, before moving onwards to the remaining Eldar. By this point, Laianna had sprinted towards the remaining Eldar. She quickly swung clean precise hits on each Eldar, dropping three of them as Davian rushed the other two.

"We must withdraw!" One of the Eldar yelled in panic, before turning tail and running while its last squadmate was impaled by Laiannas Witchblade, and finished off by Davians poweraxe.

Before Davian and Laianna could give chase, the Eldar guardian was thrown off his feet from getting hit by a large charging Hive Tyrant, whose impact sent the Eldar flying over the edge of the chasm.

"So, it seems that even the Eldar are not immune to the events that are transpiring here." A deep sinister voice spoke from behind them, announcing the arrival of Jamos.

"It was a pity we could not capture one alive," he continued. "They may have known much of our predicament."

"Deceit and lies are second languages to xenos such as these, if they did tell us, I would view what they said with great suspicion." Davian told Jamos as Wargul wandered into view.

"Spoken like a true Imperial slave…brother." Jamos told him, speaking the last part slowly and deliberately.

Davians grip tightened around his weapons, but showed no other sign response to the Sorcerers comment.

Wartgul then interrupted them with a very orky laugh. "Even dem eldar's blood's shiny." He told them happily, while rubbing at the drying blood on his armour.

"I wonder why the Eldar would just attack one of their own though?" Davian asked, more to himself then anything, turning to look at Laianna.

Laianna though, wasn't listening to the conversation. She had taken a soul stone from one of the Eldar corpses. Staring at the dull red stone, one thing was very obvious. The stone was empty.

Before anything could be said, a familiar rumbling got everybody's attention, the next wave was coming.

_Next time _

_Round 4: __Imperial regiment_

_(Questions? Comments? Please review)_


End file.
